


relax and get on your back

by heyitsaudrey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsaudrey/pseuds/heyitsaudrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tipsy Felicity reveals to Oliver a sexual fantasy of hers that involves the vigilante and Oliver is more than pleasantly surprised. Rated Explicit for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relax and get on your back

**Author's Note:**

> Megan is to blame for putting this idea in my head. The usual disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or anything related to it unfortunately.

Oliver’s hand pressed against the small of his tipsy girlfriend’s back as he helped her out of the car, a chuckle escaping his lips when she tripped over her own feet. “It’s okay, I got you,” He murmured, pulling her body closer to his and leading her towards her own apartment.

The couple made a habit of hanging out at Verdant on Friday nights when they weren’t saving the city and tonight just happened to be a slow night. Oliver wasn’t much into getting drunk ever since he got back from the island and while Felicity didn’t get drunk regularly, it was a much more common occurrence for her than it was for him.

“You always do,” Felicity grinned, attempting to wrap her arm around his neck but failing miserably because of their height difference. Instead, she settled for wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning her body against his. Oliver had a better idea. Picking her up bridal-style effortlessly, Felicity giggled again and wrapped both her arms around his neck, her lips pressed against his cheek.

“I love it when you do that,” She muttered, kissing his cheek lightly before leaning her head against her own shoulder.

“Oh?” He prompted her, his signature smirk creeping its way back onto his lips. He always loved hearing her talk about what she liked him to do to her.

“Mhm. Do you know what else I love?” She asked, lifting her head up to make eye contact with him as he opened the door to her apartment building with one hand. “When you’re dressed as the vigilante,” She added in a whisper as if her neighbors (see: lack thereof) would hear her. “God, and your ‘you have failed this city’ voice.” Her voice became deeper as she said so and then threw her head back moments later, narrowly avoiding the wall as Oliver moved just in time. 

His eyebrow raised and he turned his face to look at her, their faces just centimeters apart now. “What do you mean?” The man knew she loved watching him train in the lair but he never imagined she enjoyed his costume. In fact, the vigilante was often ridiculed for it in the media.

“I’ve kind of always had this fantasy... Well, not always, you haven’t been the vigilante forever but like, I’ve always thought about what it would be like to be on the other side of the vigilante.” She rambled, kicking her legs as Oliver carefully carried her up the stairs. “To be the bad guy, except, instead of killing me, you get me off.” She told him as if this was something she’d thought about countless times before that saying those words didn’t phase her at all, at least not in her current state.

“To hear you say ‘Felicity Smoak, you have failed this city’,” Her voice was deeper again as she mocked them and then broke out into a chuckle. “God, that sex would be so hot,” Her eyes widened as she said so with the hand movement to match.

The way her nose crunched up as she laughed made Oliver’s lips spread into a smile. He could honestly listen and watch Felicity ramble for days but it seemed that her mind was wrapped up in the fantasy she just shared as her head fell back to his shoulder with a sigh and a silly grin on her face.

“I bet,” He muttered in reply, licking his lips. He opened the door to her apartment on his first try and headed towards her bedroom, kicking the door shut with his right leg absentmindedly. All his mind was registering right now was that Felicity wanted to roleplay with him as the vigilante and how down he was for it.

Oliver lay his girlfriend down on her full sized bed and helped her slip off her dress and heels before tucking her in. Going back home wasn’t an option for him. He couldn’t remember the last time they hadn’t spent the night together so it was no surprise he was taking off his suit jacket and hanging it next to her dress on her closet door. 

After brushing his teeth, he returned to her bedroom and noticed Felicity had already fallen asleep which only brought a smile to his face. Had his mind not been so preoccupied, he would’ve thought about how domestic the two of them had become and what that meant but his mind had other concerns right now.

Sure, he’d had his own fair share of fantasies about Felicity but he never thought about the possibility that she might have her own about him. The thought that there might be more to this roleplaying fantasy than she was sharing only served to turn him on further and he made a mental note to question her about it tomorrow when she was sober. He had to know more about it in order to make it happen for both their sake’s.

Stepping out of his dress pants, Oliver let them rest on her computer chair before climbing into bed with Felicity in just his boxers and a tank top. As soon as he sat down on the bed beside her, Felicity turned to him immediately, in her sleep no doubt, and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

Grinning down at his girlfriend, he reached forward to grab the covers and pulled it over the two of them, his hand stroking her shoulder gently. “Goodnight, Felicity,” He murmured, leaning down to press his lips to her head.

It took Oliver a lot longer to fall asleep that night but it wasn’t his fault that his girlfriend had set his mind off running at the speed of light.


End file.
